


spilled coffee

by cosmicoikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoikawa/pseuds/cosmicoikawa
Summary: Oikawa spends his last dollar on coffee but drops it and starts crying.





	

It was exam week for Oikawa. He was lying on the floor, feeling like death. College was nothing like he thought it would be. Luckily he had a dorm so he didn't end up on the street, but besides that, he had nothing. Being so tired of everything, he fell asleep, completely accidentally though, and when he woke up it was midnight.

He groaned and stood up but only for a second before falling back on the floor. Welp, that didn't go well. He waited a minute or two, stretched his legs and then slowly got up, hands in the air for some balance. Oh shit, he was hopeless. His eyes were tired and his posture looked like a banana. He took his keys and a jacket and headed outside. He had his last two dollars in his jacket. His. Last. Two. Dollars. Spent on coffee. College wasn't really what he hoped. 

Oikawa headed to the nearest coffee shop and ordered a black coffee. The barista looked at him in pity, the pain in giving away his last two dollars evident on his face. After getting his coffee he headed out. And oh look how lucky he was. Tripped and fell to the ground. He hit his knee, but other than that, he was fine. And luckily so was his coffee. He shed a single tear and gratefully held his coffee to his chest. Not 3 steps and he fell again, but this time his coffee wasn't so lucky. It fell out of his hands and spilled over the road. He took the empty cup in his hand and began to cry. His cries could be heard a street away. Not that he cried that loud, everything else was just really quiet. He heard footsteps approaching him and looked up. He came face to face with a guy that looked about his age. 

"Hey are you ok? What happened?" the stranger asked, concerned.

Oikawa gestured to the spilled coffee and let out a helpless cry. The guy looked from him to the spilled coffee and back at Oikawa.

"Come on man, it's just coffee! You can get a new one."

"Those were my last two dollars. I just wanna crawl under a rock and die!" 

The stranger pulled him up so they were both standing. 

"Follow me, I'll buy you a new one." Oikawa looked at him like he was his lord and savior, which he was. "I'm Iwaizumi."

"Oikawa."

They walked away from the place where the accident took place and Oikawa swore to never walk past in again. But on the bright side, he just might get through finals. He glanced at Iwaizumi and a small smile appeared on his face. Their hands were still together since Iwaizumi pulled him up and they stayed like that until the parted eyes. Then, Oikawa had the guy's number in his hand instead of his hand, which in his opinion was good too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a few minutes so it's not good but I feel like this might happen to Oikawa in college.


End file.
